


Stan The Man Uris is no fool

by AdriYay



Series: Fool [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Stanley Uris, Confused Stan, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, my boy stan is in love, sorry for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriYay/pseuds/AdriYay
Summary: Stan is not queer and Richie wouldn’t think such thing.





	Stan The Man Uris is no fool

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this little drabble!
> 
> Also, I'm very asexual and I'm putting my asexuality on Stan

He is no fool, Stanley Uris. He knows he is wrong, that he’s not normal. He sees how boys look at girls and he has heard how some people talk about how queers- he avoids them at all costs- creepily stare at other boys, but he doesn’t feel the need to stare at anyone. He’s happy he’s not one of  _ them,  _ but he hates how unattracted he is to girls. He likes girls, though, they’re adorable and shorter than him and they have beautiful eyes and they have long hair that can be styled into a million different hairstyles, but he doesn’t feel obsessed with the curves of their bodies or with how people think their lips are very kissable. He’s never wanted to kiss one. He’s never wanted to kiss- or make out with anyone, spit is too gross for him to think of basically  _ swallowing _ another person’s without wanting to vomit. Mouths contain so much bacteria- he’s starting to sound like Eddie- and the thought of tongues touching makes him gag. He’s not really against soft and loving pecks, but he has never wanted to do it with anyone.

He’s not queer either. That he doesn’t want to make out with girls doesn’t mean he wants to make out with boys. In his opinion, boys are grosser than girls, or at least dirtier. They’re more fun to hang out with, though. Stanley is not the most sociable person ever, and talking to girls is a no-no for him- he doesn’t want to become ‘Stuttering Stan’ around girls- but boys are so much easier to talk to. (Beverly is the exception, even though he doesn’t really spend much alone time with her, it’s always with the rest of the Losers’ Club.) Richie, for example, needs nothing to start talking and making jokes that make Stan laugh. He’s the funniest guy he’s ever met, but he would never tell Richie that. Maybe Richie would take it the wrong way, think Stanley is queer and wants to touch him. But it’s not like that, Stan isn’t queer and he  _ definitely  _ doesn’t want to touch Richie that way. 

Why does Stan think Richie would assume he’s queer? Stan is not queer and Richie wouldn’t think such thing. He wouldn’t think that sometimes Stanley thinks about holding his hand when they’re walking; he wouldn’t suspect that Stan thinks about kissing his cheek when he’s pouting at no one finding his joke funny, or when he’s babbling about something with all of the excitement of the world; or that Stan sometimes itches for his touch, for an arm around his shoulder or a tight hug; or that Stan can’t seem to stop thinking about Richie and his eyes behind those think glasses or how his face is perfect in every way and how his freckles are beautifully aligned or-

No, Richie wouldn’t think that, because Stanley doesn’t think about those things. He doesn’t. 


End file.
